


Tied Up

by dinodick



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Bondage, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, Nipple Licking, Open Relationships, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: To spice up their relationship, sometimes Tim leaves Cassie tied up with an open invitation for anyone in the League to fuck her if they want.Cassie didn't expect Wolf to show up.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fetish fic not meant to follow any sensible guidelines or ethics. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> I could finish an existing fic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Is it too tight?" Tim asks.

Cassie tries to sit up, feeling her lasso go taut where it's webbed over her breasts, pulling against the thin t-shirt. She tries her legs next, attached to the legs of the coffee table, then her hips. It pulls tight around her bare ankles and thighs but once she stops moving it settles back to feeling snug. The ache will come later. "Perfect, like always."

"Never thought I'd apply Batman's knot lessons to something like this." Tim leans over her and grins. "And come on, I was terrible the first few times we tried this."

"Not as terrible as when I tried it."

That gets a laugh. "How long? I already gave out the warning." He stands and looks over the Bludhaven hideout.

It's a game they've played for a year or so now. After a few years of dating they needed some spice and came up with the perfect balance. Cassie spends so much time being careful not to break Tim it's a relief to get tied up and not worry about it. Add in being in where anyone in the League could walk in at a moment's notice—with the open invitation of a one-time sexual encounter—and it's enough to get Cassie wet without much effort.

Even if nobody shows up, Cassie enjoys the soreness and frustration of being tied up and left alone. Sometimes she's teased with a toy, sometimes it's just her and the ropes. Cassie twists her wrist where they're tied to the table legs on the other side, enjoying the thought of the burns she'll have later. "An hour. Maybe more. I want to really feel it today. No stims."

"Camera?" Tim's been into voyeurism lately. They never post the videos anywhere but the idea they _could_ is hot. Maybe one day they will, claim it's themed amateur porn and make a tidy profit.

"Side view," Cassie says. She'll want a good view of anyone who stops by. It's only happened a few times but they've all been memorable enough she wish they'd recorded it. She's opted for no ropes, plugs, vibes, or clothing obstructing her pussy in hopes today will be lucky number five.

Tim finishes setting up the camera tripod and Cassie relishes the weight of the lens. Her shirt is so thin and short it barely qualifies as modesty. Her lack of any other clothing and spread legs make a lewd display. She's hanging off the edge of the table, ass pressing into the edge. Anybody could kneel at the end of the table and do whatever they wanted to her.

"You're making it really hard to leave," Tim says as he looks her over. "You sure you want that long?"

"90 minutes or more," Cassie says. "It'll be worth it when you get back." Tim always seems to forget that she needs the extra time to really feel the ache. She's too durable for anything less.

He leans down to give her a goodbye kiss, giving her breasts a playful squeeze before he heads out the door.

Cassie retreats into her head and imagines. Conner comes and fucks her hard enough the table breaks. M'gann shifts into Slade or Vandal and makes her beg for more.

Now she's sad she didn't opt for the gag, though it would've involved too much drool. Another time, then. Cassie pulls at the ropes more, hisses as they pull tight around her breasts. Her nipples are hard and she feels the cold air against her pussy, which means she must be getting wet.

She's about to go back to fantasies when she hears a noise. She strains her hears to hear it again, not sure what or who. There wasn't anyone here when they arrived—Tim checked. She registers the sound of breathing and footsteps as Wolf comes into view.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Wolf cocks his head like he understands, which makes her half-naked state suddenly very exposing. "Go back to wherever you were sleeping. Nothing to see here."

Wolf comes closer, sniffing. Cassie has never appreciated how _huge_ Wolf is before being tied to a table at his level. When he walks up beside her he blots out everything on that side.

The cold of his nose touches her bare ribs and Cassie yelps and squirms. There's less than an inch of give either way, she's stuck. Whatever Wolf wants to do she can't make him stop.

There's a sudden swoop low in her gut. Cassie feels herself flushing, wanting to deny it, but as Wolf's nose travels down her torso her legs shake and her breathing speeds up.

What will he do? Surely he'll sniff his fill and leave her alone. He's a wolf. An unusually big and smart one, sure, but there's no way—

Wolf walks around to the end of the table, and looks between her legs. Cassie shivers all over. His nose lands on her knee and travels upwards. And inwards.

"Bad wolf," she says, feeling ridiculous. She doesn't have enough slack to see what he's doing. "Cut it out."

Wolf's tongue darts out to taste her thigh.

Cassie yelps, her body jerking against the ropes. "Damn it Wolf, stop—"

But the licking doesn't stop. His tongue is so thin compared to a human's there's no comparing the sensation. It laps closer and closer to her pussy. She strains harder, the web of ropes pulling tight at her chest and thighs, her belly shivering.

"Don't you dare, don't you—" Cassie gasps as his tongue finally reaches her labia, dipping between the folds of skin to seek out her opening. Cassie's heart pounds. She can't stop the moan that escapes when Wolf starts paying attention to her clit.

It feels good. It shouldn't, it's _so wrong,_ he's not even human and she can't do anything to stop him. She tries to lift her head but the rope threaded through her collar means she can't see much beyond his eyes and ears.

He hits her clit just right and she shudders, legs trying in vain to jerk closed. Her head tosses from side to side and she sees the camera. It's recording all of this, showing her getting eaten out by an animal, helpless to stop it.

That shouldn't make the heat in her belly flare hotter, that shouldn't make her moan as Wolf's tongue explores around her most intimate places. Her body jerks as she feels an orgasm building.

Wolf growls so low she feels it more than hears it.

"No, no, no," she says, not sure if she's saying it to Wolf or to deny how wet she is, how she likes being at the mercy of something she can't reason with, that will use her any way it wants.

Wolf has stopped licking in favor of watching her chest heave. He walks forward, his fur brushing her thighs as his huge head moves over her body.

"What?" Cassie has time to say before his mouth clamps down over her breast. She shouts in surprise, not pain, as Wolf's teeth aren't strong enough to break her superhuman skin without real effort. But it does prickle and scrape as he bites down and tugs. Her shirt, already threadbare, tears easily in his jaws to reveal her pink nipple. With a couple more tugs her whole breast is free, the fabric tight over her still-covered from being pulled so hard to the side. Wolf drops the scrap of fabric and licks at the bare skin. Her nipples, exposed and wet, grow hard.

Cassie doesn't even know what kinds of noises she's making now, the burn of the tight ropes and the soft wet flick of tongue driving her crazy. Wolf takes her tit in his jaws again, tugging just enough to make Cassie hiss before letting go. The skin is red but still unmarred.

"Where did you learn this?" she asks, knowing she won't get an answer. Then Wolf is freeing her right breast and she's at a loss for words between the sharp tug of pain and the gentle aftermath as he pays attention to her nipple.

She's so wet she's starting to drip. Now that nothing is touching her pussy it aches for something to stimulate it. She imagines what it'd feel like if there was a Wolf for both nipples and her pussy at the same time.

 _One animal and I'm already a pervert_. 

Cassie's head falls to the side as she concentrates on breathing, her whole body hot and tense. She doesn't notice Wolf scrambling to stand over the table until she feels his fur on her sensitized nipples.

Wolf looms massive over her, her body dwarfed. There's a flash of something vividly red down by her legs.

"You can't," she says. Licking her is one thing, but fucking her is another level. "Stop it," she says but there's no force behind the words. Her vagina twitches in anticipation.

Then she feels something wet slide on top of her thigh. She feels it again on top of her pelvis, something long with a pointed tip and bulbous base. It's _huge_. "That's too big, it won't fit. You can't be thinking to put that in me."

Wolf's hips start to move. The thing that must be his penis brushes against her, getting closer and closer to her wet hole.

"This is wrong," Cassie says as her body trembles and her breathing turns into a pant. "This is so wrong."

Then Wolf's aim improves and his penis is inside her. Cassie doesn't have time to react because his hips move at an incredible pace, pumping in and out of her so hard and fast the impact travels through her body to jiggle her breasts. His high tempo feels so good on her g-spot. The sound wet slapping fills the room.

"Oh god, oh god," Cassie cries. It feels _amazing_. He's so fast his pace might've been painful if she wasn't so wet. His hips pump without regard to her comfort at all, using her while she's incapable of getting away. It shouldn't be hot but it is.

His penis is so huge it's got her stretched tight and sometimes bumps into the end of her vagina. The wide base brushes against her clit and labia with every thrust. Every thrust tries to push it in just a little more.

Cassie moans. Her world is the hard table against her back, the rough ropes keeping her immobile, and the pounding cock in her pussy. She's going to come. She's going to come from getting fucked by a wolf.

The lower part of wolf's cock pops inside. Cassie barely has time to shout before it's back out again. Every few thrusts it slips back in before coming loose. It feels huge, impossibly huge, and Cassie is convinced it's getting bigger every time.

With a growl Wolf pushes the hardest yet. Cassie keens as the huge thing inside her blurs the line between pleasure and pain.

This time, it doesn't come back out. It's stuck inside her. He keeps thrusting, dragging the wide knot back and forth over the most sensitive sections of her vagina. It's definitely swollen bigger, there's no chance of it getting out again.

It feels _amazing._

Then he starts cumming. Cassie yelps as she feels far, far more liquid than she's used to rush inside her. The fat end of the cock traps it all inside like a plug. Cassie looks down and sees her abdomen bulge outward like she's pregnant. Her body aches but he keeps coming.

Words are lost to her. She moans, loud and long, as the pressure becomes just too much. She doesn't even notice when Wolf dismounts and turns away from her while still tied to her, facing away like she isn't worth noticing.

Once Cassie notices she knows the camera must have a perfect view of her swollen belly. Cassie is so close to orgasm but with nothing stimulating her clit she's left frustrated. Minutes drag by as a deep ache sets in and her frustration grows.

Wolf starts to walk away, the knot tugging hard inside her. Cassie's yelp changes to a whine as the stretch of it forcing her vagina to open wider feels obscenely exquisite. Her muscles clench trying to force it back inside by reflex, and it takes several more tries for him to pop it out.

Cassie feels liquid rush out, splattering on the floor. She can smell it, faintly alkaline and musky. But her belly doesn't go completely flat. Cassie boggles at how much he must've cummed for it to stay inside her like that

Then she notices there's another Wolf moving in while the one that just fucked her backs away.  _Is it J'onn or M'gann? Gar? Are either of them really Wolf?_

She forgets her questions when the new Wolf sniffs her dripping cunt. She tries to will him to lick her clit to no avail. He gives a cursory lick, like he's taste-testing, then moves to mount her.

“Oh, fuck.” Cassie says as her cunt is stretched open again. This wolf has no patience, pushing hard to get inside her. The ache of her cunt isn't as sharp, like it's getting used to taking something so huge, but she swears this wolf is thicker than the last and she's feeling it.

Wolf looks down at her. His muzzle is in a smug wolfish smile, teeth bared. He starts fucking her so hard her body strains against the ropes tying her down. It feels like she might actually bruise.

Cassie can't get enough of it.

This is exactly why she wanted to try having sex with other people. Tim can't get himself to use her, treat her rough and test her limits. Cassie feels the knot growing, pushing her vagina to open even more, and it's a satisfying mix of ache and pleasure.

“Yes,” she says, voice breathy.

The first wolf—she'd completely forgotten about him—comes in from the side and starts licking her nipple.

“Good boy.” Cassie doesn't know what makes her say that but it feels right.

The wolf at her breast moves away and the wolf fucking her stops to look at her.

Now she feels awkward. Was that too demeaning? Too--

Face darts forward jaws clamp around her neck. She feels the prick of his teeth pressing down. She knows he'd have to really bite down to do actual damage—but the possibility is there, dark and exciting. It makes her feel vulnerable, _owned_.

The message is clear: he's not the pet in this situation. She is.

He resumes fucking her, faster, harder, his teeth dragging along her neck as his body shifts with every thrust. The knot pushes at her, insistent, until it finally forces its way inside her.

Cassie can't stop herself from moaning. The knot swells so huge it feels like it'll never come out.

He cums inside her in a torrent. Cassie can feel, can  _see_ her belly expanding to take it all in. _Is it going inside my womb? How is it staying inside?_ She's not sure how much she cares when it feels so good, but she can't stop the creeping doubt. _I can't get pregnant from this, can I? Even if he's modified or it's J'onn or M'gann pretending to be him, it shouldn't be possible._

But part of her wants it to be possible. She wants to get heavy with pups and feel them squirm to suckle at her teats. She wants to get fucked on all fours with her belly swaying below her. She's so close to coming, so close.

The teeth at her neck clench tighter, brushing the edges of pain. Cassie feels herself giving in, glad to take whatever he wants to give. Submitting.

As if he's aware of her mental shift, he releases her neck and twists his body to stand looking away from her as their bodies remain tied.

Movement to her side reminds her the first wolf is still there. He moves in to sniff where she's knotted. Cassie begs for him to lick her, but she doesn't have to—his tongue is already swiping over her clit.

Her vagina clenches around the knot inside her, which makes it feel even better. Her orgasm slams through her like a wave, her body tensing so hard her toes curl, then releases so suddenly she feels utterly spent.

The wolves make low growls that sound like approval.

It's only then Cassie hears the sound of swallowing, heavy breathing that isn't her own. She moves her heavy head to look to the other side.

Tim is standing there, watching.

The wolf tugs at the knot and Cassie can't help put close her eyes and gasp at the sharp tugs then sweet release as it pops out.

Liquid gushes out of her, splattering on the floor. Tim makes another noise and Cassie forces herself to focus.

The wolves wait, watching.

Cassie wants him to join the wolves in dominating her, fuck her already wet cunt and fist her. She wants to watch him become their bitch as well, see his belly swell with cum as they take his ass. With four of them they could try both at once.

Only then does it occur to her he might be disgusted—that fucking wolves, even intelligent ones that might be alien shapeshifters, is abnormal.

Her eyes slide over his body. Going by the bulge he's sporting, disgust isn't going to be an issue. She raises her gaze to meet his eyes, wondering what will happen next.


End file.
